


Forget What You Thought

by UnderwaterPrincess



Series: Underage & Underpaid [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Barely Legal, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Delinquent Michael, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Geoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterPrincess/pseuds/UnderwaterPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly a year after Geoff's slip-up, Michael returns to try his hand again.</p><p>Despite all of his police training, Geoff is a weak man. Michael may be young, but he knows how to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of finishing my exams, here is the sequel we're all been waiting for (at least, I have).
> 
> All comments/criticisms welcome! I am betaless, so please point out any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

All Geoff wanted to do tonight was go home, kick back, play Halo and drink some whiskey.

Of course, that's not how his night went at all.

He had just finished his shift - put away his belt, clocked out, turned in his cruiser - and he was heading to his car. He was tired. It had been a long, boring day of patrolling, as well as an entire stack of paperwork he'd had to do because he'd been putting it off for weeks. 

He rubbed a hand over his face as he walked to his car, nearly missing the figure leaning against the wall.

"Hey there, officer. You looking to give someone a ride?"

Geoff turned to see a very familiar ginger-haired boy, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a tight green t-shirt and dark jeans to match. _Michael._

Geoff huffed out a huge sigh. He did _not_ want to deal with this right now. "You're not even legal, kid."

Michael shot a shit-eating grin at him, pulling out a worn leather wallet and flashing his driver's license at the man. The birthday said July 24th. 

"It's July 25th today, Ramsey. Happy eighteenth birthday to me!"

Geoff dragged a tattooed hand through his hair. "What are you even doing out this late?"

Michael shoved his wallet back in his pocket and pouted. "I was waiting for you."

"Waiting for me to what?"

The young man stepped closer, sidling up to him with his lips still pushed out obscenely. "To come out here and take me home with you."

“Christ, Jones." 

The boy's mouth quirked up in a grin again. "So you will then?"

Geoff forced himself to glare at the boy. "I'm going to take you home, where you should be this late at night." 

"Are you gonna kiss me again?" Michael purred.

It took every ounce of Geoff's will power not to do something that would get them both into a lot of trouble. "Get in the car, Jones."

"Yes, sir." The boy chirped, swinging his hips as he walked over to the car.

This was going to be a long drive.

~*~*~*~

Once they got driving, Michael once again supplied most of the talking. He asked briefly about Geoff's work and a few other things of interest, but nothing deep or prodding. It was like he had flipped the switch between sexy and normal now that he was in the car.

Unfortunately, Geoff was still mesmerized by the way Michael's lips moved, having to constantly remind himself to keep his eyes on the road. 

He nearly steered them into a tree when Michael popped a question out of the blue. "So are you going to take me home and fuck me or what?"

Geoff managed to guide them safely to the side of the back road they were on, shoving the car into park before he turned to the boy. This couldn't go on anymore. He had to have a real talk with Michael, to tell him that this behaviour was inappropriate and he wouldn't tolerate it anymore.

Except that when he looked at Michael, all the words that had been on the tip of his tongue vanished.

Michael looked positively delectable. He was sprawled comfortably in his seat, back half pressed against the door so he was facing Geoff. His legs were parted in a way that made those tight jeans emphasize his lovely thighs, and his shirt had ridden up a bit to show off a sliver of his flat, pale stomach.

Something about this boy made Geoff lose every bit of the iron control he usually had around his feelings. It made him feel young, like an inexperienced teenager on his first date. 

"Why'd we stop, Ramsey? You wanna do a quickie in the car?"

And that dirty mouth of his.

“Get in the back seat.” Geoff hissed at him.

Michael frowned at him. “What, you scared the airbag is gonna hurt me? I’m not twelve.”

“Get in the back seat so I have room to fuck you.”

The ginger-haired boy exhaled sharply, and then hurried to obey the man, opening the doors and sliding into the backseat easily. Geoff followed.

Michael was practically vibrating with excitement by the time Geoff dragged him onto his lap in the cramped space. Geoff cupped the boy’s chin and slotted their mouths together. He took his time now, licking into the younger man’s mouth with slow determination. 

Michael, on the other hand, was rough, digging his fingers into Geoff’s shoulders and grinding against the man’s lap. He moaned deeply against Geoff’s mouth, drawing a chuckle from him.

The older man pulled back, a whine escaping Michael as he tried to follow. “Tell me what you want, Michael.”

The boy whimpered and hummed at him. “Touch me. I need you to touch me.”

Geoff pushed the boy back until his curls were pressed against the window. He dragged the boy’s shirt up, exposing hard pink nipples that simply _begged_ for Geoff’s mouth. His tongue was on them in an instant, laying patterns over the soft skin. His scruff rasped over the surrounding skin, drawing colour to the surface.

Michael arched into it, weaving his fingers into Geoff’s hair and pulling. When Geoff rumbled up at him, he loosened his grip with a gasp. Satisfied, Geoff moved his mouth downwards, brushing against Michael’s ribs and laying sweet kisses in the spaces between them. Michael purred under his ministrations.

“What do you want me to do to you, Michael?” He asked sincerely, between touches of his mouth on the boy’s skin.

“Need you to touch me.” Michael mumbled in return.

“Touch you where?” 

Michael took the man’s hand and drew it downwards, until it rubbed against the hard bulge in his jeans. “There. Please.” He rasped.

“Want me to suck you off? Let you blow in my mouth?”

“Oh god, yes, please.” 

Geoff undid the boy's pants with deft fingers. Michael was already giving little thrusts into the air, blindly seeking relief. He let out a whine when Geoff's fingers skirted over his boxer-clad erection.

“You sure?” Geoff pressed, pausing in his movements.

Michael nodded frantically. “I want it.” He whimpered. His body writhed under Geoff’s. 

Geoff hushed him. “I’ll take care of you.”

Michael’s breath came in pants as Geoff pulled his boxers down, allowing his cock to spring free. Geoff immediately enveloped the head in the wet heat of his mouth. His lips drew tight, lapping at it with broad strokes of his tongue. 

Michael moaned brokenly and thrust upwards, seeking more. 

For a moment, Geoff allowed it, taking the boy’s cock all the way down. He was already lost to this beautiful boy. Then, he pulled off completely, pinning the boy’s hips down so he couldn’t move. When the boy gasped underneath him, he began licking slow, sure stripes up the length of his dick. 

Michael tasted like salt and sin. It was all that Geoff had wanted for _months_ , since the day he kissed the boy in that dirty alleyway. Michael was gorgeous, making needy, high pitched noises at the teasing pace. It made heat curl up in Geoff’s groin. He reached down to cup Michael’s balls, seeking more of those pretty noises. Michael acquiesced easily, moaning airily at the touch.

“ _God._ Geoff, please!”

The police officer rewarded him for that by dipping down again, taking the boy in his mouth and establishing a quick, dirty rhythm that had Michael moaning in a way that should be illegal. The hands in his hair were tightening, and Michael began to draw up like a bowstring – his entire body taut as he tumbled towards his orgasm.

When the boy came, he was almost silent, except for a high keening noise that sounded like it was being ripped from his throat. His entire body seized, and then there was cum flooding Geoff’s mouth.

He swallowed it easily, wishing he’d been able to see the boy’s face when he came. After gently licking Michael’s sensitive flesh clean, Geoff allowed his softening member to fall from his mouth. He sat up in the back seat of his car and looked up at the barely legal boy he had just blown.

Michael’s eyes were half-lidded as he met Geoff’s eyes. His entire body had relaxed into putty, and his breath came in heavy pants.

As Michael caught his breath, the older man affectionately straightened out his boxers and pants and smoothed his shirt back into place. He helped the boy sit up, and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

Michael whined up at him, pawing at the other man's pants. "I wanna return the favour."

Geoff pushed him away gently, guilt already bubbling up in his stomach. "Michael-"

"Let me stay over at your place." He pleaded, tangling his hands in the material of Geoff's shirt.

"We can't. Your parents-"

"I told them I was sleeping over at a friend's house." Michael explained.

Geoff huffed out a laugh in spite of himself. "Christ. You really had this planned out, didn't you?"

"I want you, Geoff." There was something so raw in Michael's voice in that moment, that he couldn't say no.

"Okay."

Michael's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, really." The older man gave him a small smile.

Michael smashed his mouth into Geoff's. It was sloppy and sweet, the way their mouths moved together, tasting each other in a way that was beyond intimate.

Geoff broke off the kiss after a minute with a chuckle. "At this rate, we'll never get there."

Michael grinned at him, before sliding back into his seat and doing up the seatbelt.

With several miles between Geoff and the house, and only a few inches between him and the beautiful boy beside him, Geoff spent the remainder of the drive trying very hard to concentrate on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they pulled into the garage, Geoff all but dragged the boy out of the car and into the house. 

They stumbled down the hall together, fingers buried in fabric and in skin. Shirts were torn off, pants shoved down until they were puddles on the floor, forgotten. Both men kissed each other like they wanted to be consumed.

When they reached the bedroom, Geoff slowed them down. He took Michael’s head gently between his hands and pressed a hard kiss to his red, bitten lips. Geoff walked them backwards until he hit the bed. He sank onto it, keeping the boy’s lips pressed to his. 

Michael stood before the man now in nothing but his boxers. His skin was flushed and his breath was coming in a little heavy. He was beautiful.

Geoff wanted nothing more than to take this boy to pieces, but he had to be absolutely sure first.

“Are you sure about this Michael? I don’t want to push you too far.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Ramsey. I came onto _you._ I want this. I’m not fucking fragile. I want you to be rough with me. I _need_ it.” He ended in a pleading tone.

“You’re _sure_?”

“I’m sure.”

Geoff nodded, and grabbed the boy by the nape of the neck to drag him back into a kiss. It was harsh, their teeth clicking together, but Michael only rumbled happily under his hands. 

The boy slid onto Geoff’s lap, straddling him and running his hands up the bare skin of the man’s arms. Their chests pressed against one another as they plastered themselves together as closely as they could, barely leaving room to breathe. 

When Geoff had had enough, the older man buried a hand in Michael’s soft curls and drew him off to growl in his ear. “Get on your knees, boy.”

Michael shivered, but went down easily, allowing Geoff to guide him between the man’s legs.

When he had settled the boy in position, Geoff took a moment to wiggle out of his boxers, leaving him totally bare in front of Michael.

The younger man licked his lips, looking up at Geoff with wide, hungry eyes. After Geoff had shoved away his boxers, Michael was on the man, sliding his hands up strong thighs and eyeing his goal. Geoff was larger than he had anticipated. It fit well in his hand as he gave it a few dry strokes, drawing a hiss from the man above him. The hand in his hair reappeared, and Michael was drawn forwards by it. The head of Geoff’s cock brushed his lips, and his tongue dipped out almost reflexively, tasting the precum that was gathering at the man’s slit. When the older man rumbled appreciatively, Michael was encouraged to lick more. He gave one long lick up Geoff’s length before taking as much as he could into his mouth. Unfortunately, he was unprepared for the feeling of a cock delving into his throat, and he gagged.

Geoff pulled Michael off when he felt the boy’s throat spasm. It felt sinfully good, but Michael was inexperienced, and this wasn’t the time to push him. Not yet. 

“Easy there, baby.” He soothed, petting the boy’s curls. “Go slow.”

Michael took a deep breath before going again. He took it slower this time, taking in the head and then pushing a little further. He made it about halfway, with Geoff cooing praise at him, before it became too much. Then, he rose up again, pausing when it hung at the tip of his tongue. After taking another breath, he sank down again, repeating the motion to establish a sloppy rhythm.

“Use your hands, too.” Geoff said, laying his larger hand over the boy’s, where it held the base. He moved their hands together until Michael got the rhythm on his own, before he let the boy do it.

“Just like that, Michael.” The man growled, his head falling back. “ _Good boy._ ”

The praise pushed Michael to go deeper, to suck harder, and he was rewarded when Geoff’s hands tightened in his hair. He felt like he was almost there—about to push Geoff over the edge—when the man pulled him off again.

Michael allowed it, letting the cock fall from his mouth. He looked up at Geoff, confusion dipping his brow down. “Was that not good enough?”

Geoff offered him a reassuring smile. “It was perfect, Michael. But if you keep it up, we won’t make it to the main event. If you still want to.”

Michael’s replying smile was gorgeous. “I still want you.” He promised.

The older man stood up, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Anything you want, Michael.”

Even as Michael pushed into the gesture, he let out an exasperated sigh. “I want you to fuck me, Ramsey.”

“Get on the bed.” Geoff growled. The sound sent waves of heat to Michael’s stomach. “I need to go grab something. I want you naked by the time I’m back. Understand?”

Michael nodded eagerly, scrambling up on the bed before Geoff even stepped out of the room. He yanked his boxers off, leaving them in a heap on the floor as he waited for the man to return. The boy lay back on the soft cotton pillows, spreading out his legs and impatiently palming his cock.

“Couldn’t even wait for me to get the lube, could you, baby?” Geoff purred at him as he came back into the room, a bottle in his hands.

Michael looked beautiful, spread out and open on the bed before him. His entire body was covered in a light blush, from his freckled cheeks all the way down to his flushed cock. The boy moaned in response, hand moving slowly over his own length.

Geoff crawled onto the bed, drawn in by the sight. He drank it in for a few seconds more before he gently moved the boy until he could draw the covers down the bed, leaving them on the soft white sheets. Then, he scooted back up the bed and crowded into Michael’s space, using one hand to open the lube while the other drew Michael’s hands to lay flat on the bed.

The boy protested until Geoff wrapped a now-slick hand around his erection. The slide felt fantastic. Michael was so distracted by that he hardly noticed the slicked finger pushing at his tight entrance.

“Relax for me, baby.” Geoff said soothingly, giving short pumps to the boy’s cock while his finger circled his hole.

Michael melted like putty in his hands. When Geoff began to push his finger in slowly, the boy moaned, tossing his head back against the pillows and exposing the pale line of his throat. It was slow and teasing, Geoff timing the pumps of his hands and the thrust of his finger until Michael’s head felt like it was spinning. It was far better than the few times he’d tried his own fingers – one or two pushed awkwardly into his hole, never slick enough and always at the wrong angle. Geoff’s fingers were heaven, and it wasn’t long before Michael needed more.

“Another one.” He demanded, when he could manage it between heavy breaths.

“Greedy boy.” Geoff mused, but he complied easily. 

Another finger was added, and the stretch was exactly what Michael needed. His walls clenched around Geoff’s fingers for a brief moment before he relaxed, allowing the man to begin thrusting again. The pace was slow, but firm. They went deeper every time, until he brushed against something that sent lightning down Michael’s spine. The boy keened underneath him, arching into the sensation.

“God, Michael.” Geoff hissed. It was like a prayer, and this boy was his blessing. One he probably go to Hell for. But at that moment, with this fiery little ginger falling apart beneath him, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

A third finger was added even quicker than the second, and while Michael whimpered a little at the burn of new stretch, he quickly acclimated to it, with the help of a few soothing strokes to his shaft that turned the pain into something much more pleasurable. The boy soon returned to writhing on the bed, hands fisting into the covers and his mouth falling open as he voiced his pleasure.

When Geoff finally pulled his hands away, Michael cried out at the sudden emptiness. A tearing sound followed as Geoff quickly tore open a foil packet, only taking a moment before his hands were on Michael again. Michael’s cry turned to a gasp as Geoff lined himself up, pressing the thick head of his cock against the boy’s tight hole.

“You ready, baby?” Geoff prompted, stroking his fingers lightly down Michael’s chest.

“Please, Geoff.” The boy panted.

Slowly, Geoff pressed in. Both men moaned in tandem when the head pushed in past Michael’s tight ring of muscle. As the thick length went deeper, Michael’s breathing hitched.

When he tensed up, Geoff stopped completely. “You okay, Michael?” He asked.

Michael nodded. “Gimme a sec.” 

Geoff waited. He watched the boy’s chest rise and fall for a moment while the boy relaxed around him. While he was only a few inches in, it felt amazing. Michael’s virgin hole was hot and sinful, and it took every ounce of Geoff’s self control not immediately thrust into the tight, wet heat.

“More, Geoff.” Michael said between his teeth. When Geoff didn’t immediately comply, the boy pushed himself forward, bearing down on the hot length inside him.

“Easy, boy. You’ll hurt yourself.” Geoff steadied him, pressing his hips into the bed to keep him still as he seated himself fully into the boy’s body.

Michael’s eyes clenched shut and his mouth dropped open as the man bottomed out. He let out a string of curses and pretty noises as he adjusted to the feeling of being so full.

Geoff wiped the sweaty hair from Michael’s forehead, offering what comfort he could. It was a tender gesture that made Michael’s eyes snap open again, meeting his gaze. The two stared at each other for several moments before Michael’s eyes flicked away.

“You can move.” He mumbled finally.

With gentle fingers, Geoff took Michael’s hips into his hands, using the leverage to pull himself out at a smooth, slow pace. When he had pulled out to the head, he pushed back in again, taking less time to seat himself fully inside the freckled boy. He repeated the motion over and over until Michael’s head fell back and he moaned.

Geoff took the opportunity to dip forward and press kisses into the pale skin of his neck. He nipped and licked at the boy’s throat, making a concentrated effort to keep thrusting while he dug his teeth into the inviting lines of muscle. 

Michael arched into the touch easily. His hands came up to Geoff’s shoulders, and his nails scraped lines into the lean muscles there while the man worked at his throat. 

As Geoff pounded into him, Michael’s hips tilted up to meet the man’s thrusts, and the new angle jammed Geoff’s cock against his prostate. The boy’s breathing stuttered, and he writhed underneath the older man. 

“Geoff—I need—I need—” He gasped.

“I’ll get you there, baby boy.” Geoff purred, pausing to move a hand from Michael’s hip—which already looked like it was going to bruise—to his neglected cock. 

Within a few strokes, Michael was cumming onto the pale white plane of his stomach. He whined beautifully as his entire body shook, his tight hole clenching in a way that had Geoff careening over the edge soon after.

They both groaned as the afterglow washed over them like a warm bath. Geoff had settled himself comfortably over Michael, with their chests together and his chin against Michael’s shoulder. His eyes were closed when Michael puffed out a breath and grumbled beneath him.

“You’re fucking heavy, dude. And we’re all sticky. Gross. Get off me.”

With a laugh that rumbled through both their bodies, Geoff rolled off him. He grimaced at the site of the mess they’d made, and dragged himself up out of the bed to fetch a washcloth.

When he returned, Michael was already sprawled out over the bed, eyelids shut and his chest rising and falling evenly. With a regretful sigh, Geoff rolled the boy so he could clean him up with the washcloth. With the worse of the mess gone, the cloth was tossed into the laundry and Geoff slipped into bed.

He settled himself in beside the boy – unsure of what his boundaries were here. Michael was occupying most of the bed, and it was hard to get into a comfortable position. Eventually, he gave up and pressed himself closer to the boy. He was careful not to get too close, lest he disturb the boy, but his effort was interrupted when Michael let out a low whine. 

Half-awake, the boy snuggled against Geoff’s chest, and the man let the warmth wash away his doubt and carry him into his dreams.


End file.
